Darkness
by The Fiery Dragon
Summary: Robin wasn't a slave to darkness.darkness was a slave to him and all those who are slave's of darkness are slaves to him.RaeRob
1. Chapter 1

Darkness 

**Prologue**

**Hey! I know it's a little dark but its my first fic so go easy on me. I'm a bit obsessed with the whole good guys going bad at current time. Normally I'm the joker in the pack.**

**Prologue**

**Slade pulled at his chains.**

"**Pull all you like you'll never break them." Came a sinister voice. "Slave"**

**Slade looked at his captor.**

"**I am no one's slave." He growled.**

"**Correction. You are a slave of darkness. Darkness is a slave of mine. Therefore you are a slave of mine"**

"**You will not get away with this." Slade snarled.**

**The masked held out his hand and a ball of fire appeared in his palm. He threw it at Slade. Slade screamed in pain.**

"**I already have." The masked man replied. "Its kind of funny when you think about it." He began pacing around the room. "You are the who blackmailed me into apprenticeship. You taught me everything you knew. You forced others to tutor me. You made me discover a gift I never knew I had." He threw another fireball. "And now I'm the one in control and you are rotting in this cell. You are the one begging for mercy and you are the one who has sunk so low as to rely on your worst enemies to save you."**

"**Those infernal Titans will stop you." He said feeling disgusted with himself for doing so.**

"**The Titans are suspicious of me especially the new member, but they won't believe it until they see it. Besides they will be no match for me." With that the man laughed evilly walked away.**

**As the man walked outside the moonlight shone on an R insignia on his chest.**

**NO IT CAN'T BE! ROBIN'S EVIL! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	2. According to plan

Second chapter rolling. Thank-you to my first three reviewers Evilsangle, Blue Eyed Dragon Girl and EVIL BLUE DEVIL

According to plan

Robin examined the new armor he had made. It was made entirely out of black metal. He had redesigned all his weapons to be more devastating and destructive. It had laser guns attached to the hands. He was no longer a punk kid, but a full-grown man even more muscular then his protégé. He had let his hair grow out. He picked up and examined his new mask. It was just like his old one except with a blue eyeglass, which was connected to his various guns he had installed. He had a blue X across the right side of the mask which symbolized the X scar he had across his eye, which he had received while he had been serving Slade. He smiled to himself. He had first received that scar on a mission. A mission when he realized that there was darkness inside him, but instead of the darkness controlling him he controlled the darkness.

"Yo Robin! Dinner's ready." Came Beast Boy's voice.

Robin pushed his bookshelf in front of his armor. He walked downstairs and bumped into Aqualad.

"Where have you been?" Aqualad asked hatefully.

"None of your damn business." Robin replied with an equal amount of hate.

No one knew why but both boys hated each other. Probably because Aqualad wanted to be leader and seeing as how he had joined while Robin was Slade's apprentice he felt the others trusted him too much. Robin hated Aqualad because Aqualad had tried to become leader and did not trust him at all and always tries to find faults with him.

Robin walked into the kitchen and sat down. All through dinner he thought through his plans. He needed a team. First he would go see his twin sister, Joanna thou she killed anyone who called her anything other than Jo. Next on his list was Terra. He knew that with his well trained mind and all of Slade's technology, which was now his, resurrecting her would be a piece of cake. Then things got tricky. He knew it would be difficult to turn her again.

Thinking about this got him thinking about his first term of apprenticeship under Slade. He felt slightly foolish about having fallen for the same trick twice. He had once again inserted probes into the others. This time however getting out of the apprenticeship had not been so easy or quick. He had spent five long hard years as Slade's apprentice. During the years he had gone all around the world training non-stop. He smiled as he remembered Slade's amazement when Robin had returned to Jump City and beat him to a pulp. Fortunately the Titans had found out about the probes and removed them and welcomed Robin back with open arms.

He had told the other Titans that Slade had escaped. They would not have been so keen to have him on the team if they had known he had chained Slade up in his own lair and claimed the hideout for his own. He had since then been using him as a guinea pig to test his new weapons on. he had also set up cameras all over the tower to monitor all of them. He knew that they found him to be harsher than before and more brutal. He also noticed they avoided him which was fine by him.

**Already on his team was Rose, Slade's daughter who had also been serving as Slade's apprentice at the time. Right after he had defeated Slade Rose had sworn loyalty to him.**

Then there was Raven. Slade had told him about her demon heritage. He greatly respected demons. They were in total control of darkness. To have a demon on his team would be just perfect. Especially one he had secretly been in love with seen he had first laid eyes on her. Unlike most villains he did not run away from love. He knew love would truly render him invincible. He knew the only more powerful than darkness is love. He knew that if he played his cards right he could easily get her to join him.

Then there was Whatzizname. Robin as one could easily guess had no respect what so ever for Whatzizname, but he did know he had been a big help. Whatzizname was a small time crook who Robin had overheard talking while he was searching for goons. Whatzizname had stated that he admired Robin's skill even if he was a good guy. He also said he greatly admired the whole Red X thing. Robin realized that this was the kind of person who would worship the ground he stepped on. He had talked to him and soon had him working or rather stealing for him. Speaking of which he had a meeting with Whatzizname soon. He stood up and excused himself.

"Where are you going?" asked Aqualad.

"None of your damn business." He stated. He walked out of the kitchen and up to the roof. He waited for about twenty minutes getting more and more impatient by the second. Finally Whatzizname arrived.

"Your late." Barked Robin.

"Sorry, but the security was difficult to get past." replied Whatzizname.

"I easily got past that security." Robin barked.

"But you are so much more skillful than I master." Replied Whatzizname.

"True." Said Robin. "Anyways did you get it."

"Yes master." Whatzizname replied taking out and handing Robin something.

Robin took it and examined it. It was a sort of battery.

"Good." Robin replied monotonously. "You may go now."

"Master. May I ask what all these contraptions are for?" Whatzizname asked.

"They are to revive my third apprentice." Replied Robin. "Now leave and no more questions."

As Whatzizname leapt off the roof a figure stepped out of the shadows. She was clad pretty much in the same uniform Robin would wear as Slade's apprentice only it was black and with a R instead of an S. She also wore a mask similar to Robin's with an X across the right eye.

"Well looks like you have a new best friend."

"Show a little more respect Rose." Robin said with a hint of anger in his voice

"Sorry master I couldn't help myself."

"Apology accepted. This time." Robin replied. "Did you get it?"

"Yes master." Rose replied handing over a bit of machinery.

"Well done." Said Robin his voice softening slightly. He was much closer to Rose that to Whatzizname as they had both been Slade's apprentices at the same time and subsequently spent a lot of time together. He thought of her more as a sister than an apprentice. Nether the less he demanded obedience and respect from her as well.

"So whose this third apprentice?" Rose asked as Robin examined the piece of machinery.

"Her name is Terra. She can control all forms of earthen matter." Robin replied.

"Wasn't she Slade's apprentice at some point or the other?" asked Rose.

"Yes, she was. She made some great sacrifice and got herself turned to stone. I'll tell you the long version later." Replied Robin casually.

"And your going to bring her back to life?" asked Rose.

Robin nodded.

"But master from what I've heard she went over to the side of good again." Rose said nervously.

"Don't worry apprentice. Darkness does not leave easily. Terra will join us providing we play our cards right." He replied. "Now you better go before someone sees you."

"Yes master." Rose replied before leaping off the roof.

Robin smiled to himself. Everything was going according to plan.

What is Robin planning? Only I know. Stay tuned if you want to find out. Read & Review.

Until next time

Dragon. Out.


	3. Revival

Third chapter going. Thanks to all my reviewers. Read & Review. Sorry for the delay. I've been absolutely swamped with school work.

Revival

Robin stood in front of the stone Terra. Various machines and computers were scattered around.

"Master are you sure about thiiiiiisssss………" Whatzizname began, but before he could finish he was pinned against a tree and Robin stood in front of him with a firm hold on his neck.

"Are you doubting me?" Robin asked angrily.

"No master. Of course not master." Whatzizname replied.

"Good." Robin said dropping him to the ground. "Now both of you into the bushes."

"Yes master." Both replied hurrying into the bushes.

Robin turned on the machinery and the computers buzzed to life. Lights turned on and off. Electric currents were everywhere. Then all of a sudden there was a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared Robin saw Terra falling forward onto the ground. He smiled. Success. He strode up to her.

"Welcome back." He said offering her his hand. She took his hand and he pulled her up.

"R-Robin. What happened?" she asked shakily.

"Stopping the volcano caused you to turn to stone." He replied.

"How long have I been……"

"Long" he said cutting her short.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

Robin let out a sigh.

"Come with me." He said leading her through the woods. He took her to a spot where they could see the Tower. There was a party in progress.

"I'm sorry Terra." Robin began. "But they no longer care. They are having a party. Today is the day you were first put in that prison and they are having a party. I told them that I knew how to get you out, but they didn't care. They didn't even look up. Except Raven. She helped a lot. But she unfortunately fell sick and couldn't be here."

In the bushes the two hiding smiled admiring their master's intellect. He was the one who organized the party calling sick at the last minute. They now understood why. And they admired how he had thought ahead and made Raven good in Terra's mind seeing how he wanted her on the team eventually.

"They-they really don't care about me?" Terra whispered.

"I'm afraid so." Robin replied. "See Terra. This is the way people are. As soon as they found out about this" he made a ball of fire in his hand and Terra jumped back a little and let out a small scream. "they stopped trusting me. They think of me as a danger."

"Soon after your sacrifice Slade was resurrected. Yes that's right he was resurrected. He forced me into apprenticeship and they didn't do anything. They just left me there. I became Slade's apprentice to stop him from killing them and they forgot about me. They even got a replacement for me." He paused for a second to let Terra take in all of this.

"It took me five long years to escape from Slade and when I finally do all they care about is whether or not I captured Slade. I know they don't fully trust me and avoid me." He paused again.

"Remember how Beast Boy promised not to tell anyone your secret, but he did. Remember how he promised to always be your friend and then turned his back on you. He let get yourself turned into stone. He doesn't care. None of them care. They all forgot about you."

"Terra I realized that I was on the wrong side. The only way for people like us to survive is to fight for darkness."

"You mean be like Slade?" Terra asked.

"Terra don't you see. If you join me you will never be used, betrayed, untrusted or stepped on ever again. And we can get even with those accursed Titans."

Terra looked at the Tower.

"So are you in?" he asked.

"I'm………in." she replied.

"Good. Now you must understand you will be my apprentice and me your master. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah." Terra replied after a moment of thought.

"Good." Robin said. "I think the first thing to do is introduce you to my other apprentices."

At this point Rose and Whatzizname stepped out of the bushes and walked up to them.

"This is Rose and Whatzizname." Robin said indicating towards them as he said their names.

Rose stifled a laugh with a cough. "Master my name is……" began Whatzizname.

"I think we should head back to my lair before discussing further." Robin said.

With that he began leading Terra through the woods once more. He led the way to his hideout.

In Robin's hideout:

"Well I believe the first thing to do is get you out of that thing." Robin stated indicating Terra's suit.

"It's attached to my skin. I can't take it off." She replied quietly.

Robin solemnly handed her a device similar to the one Slade used to trigger the probes in the Titans.

"Press that button and the needles in the suit will un-attach themselves from your veins. Then put this on." He replied handing her a new armor.

"How did you……?"

"Lets just say Slade wasn't one for carefully hiding his blueprints." He replied with a smile.

"Thank-you." She whispered.

"No problem." Robin said. "Now Whatsyourname I believe you have a mission to complete."

"Master my name is……"

"Rose show Terra to a spare room." Robin continued. "I better return before the Titans realize I'm missing."

"Yes Master."

With that Robin set off back to the Tower. Once he had snuck back in he lay in his bed and thought to himself.

_Almost there Robin, almost there._

Robin's pretty sneaky and sly as you can plainly see. Maybe Terra turned too quickly, but Robin did play his cards well. Read and review

I'll update soon.

Until then.

Dragon. Out.


	4. The First Battle

Chapter four going. Oh and to answer the question of who is Whatzizname. He's nobody. He's completely made up. Keeping reviewing and I'll keep writing.

Disclaimer: I unfortunetely do not own Teen Titans or any of the related characters. (DAMMIT)

The first battle

Two weeks later

Robin entered his hideout to find his three apprentices obediently waiting for.

"Good morning Master." Said Whatzizname immediately.

"What's good about it?" Robin asked.

Whatzizname gulped and once more Rose stifled a laugh with a cough.

"Careful Rose. It sounds like you may be coming down with something." Said Robin.

Rose quickly turned away.

"Err Master?"

"Yes Terra?"

"This armor is a lot like the old one and I was wondering if……"

"No Terra it will not attach itself to your skin and it will not give me control over you. It will however keep your powers in check and give you better control over them." Robin said. Terra's new armor was exactly like her old one except the metallic parts were black, she no longer had those weird things attached to her head and she had a R insignia instead of an S. She also wore a mask just like Robin's with an X across the right eye.

"Errrr……Master."

"What is it Whatsyourname?" Robin asked in a much harsher voice than the one he had used on Terra.

"Master my name is……"

"What is it Whatsyourname?"

"Don'tIgetacoolarmorcauseTerraandRosehaveoneandyouhaveonesoIthinkIshouldgetone."

"This way."

He led him to a closet and opened it. Whatzizname's mouth fell to the floor.

"You mean I get the Red X outfit."

"Well now its more of a Blue X outfit." Replied Robin. They were looking at the Red X armor except that Robin had painted the X's blue, it had an R insignia on the chest and the mask was like the others masks. "And yes you get it Whatsyourname."

"Master my name is……"

"Now listen up apprentices. I'm going to go to my sister and get her to join us. While I'm gone you all will do absolutely and I mean absolutely nothing to give us away even a little tiny weeeee bit. Do you all understand."

"Yes Master."

"Err…Master. What did you tell the Titans?" Rose asked as Robin was about to leave.

"I told them I'm going to see my sister I just didn't tell them why." Robin replied disappearing through the door.

A few days later………

"I can't believe we're stuck here until Master returns." Complained Whatzizname or Blue X as he was now called.

"Oh shut up Whatsyourname." Rose said.

"You know my name is……"

"Shhhh. What's that noise?" Terra asked.

The three quickly slipped on their masks and listened quietly. Suddenly they heard voices.

"Aren't those the Titans voices?" Rose asked.

No sooner had the words left her lips then the door flew open and the five other Titans burst into the room. There was a moment's silence.

"TERRA?" the titans shouted.

"Terra how'd you come back? What are you doing here? Who are they? How do you know them? Did they bring you back? What's with the X mask and R emblem?" Beast Boy asked in one breathe.

"My Master brought me back. I live here. These are Rose and Blue X. They are my team mates. They helped bring me back. And the mask and emblem represent our Master." Terra replied monotonously.

"Oh no! Your not working for Slade again are you?"

"Ha! Our master defeated Slade and tortures him." Replied Rose.

"Who is your great Master?" Asked Aqualad.

"Our Master is……"

Just then a ball of fire hit Aqualad and sent him into a wall screaming all the way.

"Me"

The others looked up to see Robin standing in his new armor beside a girl who looked like a female version of him. She was wearing an armor exactly like Rose's.

"Friend Robin is that you?" asked Starfire.

"Yes Starfire it is me." Robin said smiling. "Buuuuut I'm not your friend. Heck I'm not even your teammate anymore. Apprentices ATTACK."

At this Terra, Blue X, Rose and Jo, Robin's sister, leapt into battle. Blue X raced at Raven before she even had time to start her chant and threw Xs first at her mouth then her wrists and her ankles. He kicked her stomach and sent her to the ground. He was about to continue his assault when Robin shouted a command.

"X. Take down Aqualad." He yelled pointing at Aqualad who was just getting. X nodded and raced at Aqualad and knocking him over with a kick just as he was getting to his feet. Robin raced across the room picked up Raven and carried her to another room.

Rose meanwhile was taking on Cyborg seeing as how she possessed Slade's strength. Cyborg was madly shooting at her with his laser canon. Unfortunately she was toooooo fast and he kept missing either hitting the ground or ceiling. Rose smashed his robotic eye and the shots grew considerably wilder and Rose's tasks considerably easier.

Jo meanwhile was handling Starfire. It was a showdown of starbolts and fireballs. Every so often the two would clash and explode. Starfire was circling around the air and Jo was leaping off the walls after her.

Blue X raced at Aqualad and started throwing perfectly executed moves. He pulled out some metallic Xs sharp as knives and began throwing them at Aqualad who began jumping all over the place.

"Dance Aqualad dance." X shouted.

Terra meanwhile was taking care of Beast Boy. She was perched on a boulder in mid air and was hurling boulders at him. Beast Boy tried morphing into all sorts of animals, but small animals had boulders chucked at them and large animals had the stone floor pulled out from under sending them falling backwards.

In short the apprentices were beating the living daylights out of the Titans.

Meanwhile with Robin and Raven

"Raven." Robin began "Listen to me. They don't care about you. They may act like they do but they don't. When they find out who or rather what you are they will turn against you. Just like they turned against me. They'll hate you just because of your heritage. They'll turn there backs on you, but I never will. They have always considered you a outsider. Remember they all classified you as a freak and a weirdo." He stopped, pulled out a knife and cut her bounds. She summoned a ball of energy. He didn't flinch. She continued to look straight at him for a minutes before dropping her hand and sinking to the ground.

"Rae." He said kneeling beside her, cupped her chin and tilted her face towards him. "I can help you. I can help you beat your father. I can help you take control of your powers. I can help you learn how to show emotions."

She stared at him for a while before reacting. She drew closer to him.

"Then help me." She stated. With that she gently touched his lips with hers. She hastily pulled back. She started to apologize, but before she could he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply and passionately. When they parted they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too.' She replied.

"So join me?"

She hesitated for a minute before replying.

"Yes"

"Good." He replied smiling. "You don't have to call me master, but put this mask on." He held out a mask.

Raven looked at the mask, then at Robin, then back at the mask.

"Your joking right?"

"But Rae everyone else is wearing one."

"So?"

"Oh come on. Just for five minutes?"

"Weeeell okay." She said taking the mask and slipping it on.

He smiled, stood up and helped her up. They then leapt back into the room where the others were fighting.

At some point Aqualad had managed to gain the advantage over Whatzizname. That is until Robin chucked a fireball at him. Aqualad smashed into the wall. Robin leapt in front of him. He pulled out one of his laser guns. Time stood still as he fired the gun and a beam of light escaped the gun and Aqualad screamed in pain. When the laser stopped Aqualad fell to the floor. There was a giant hole going right through his body. There was a pause.

"He killed him." Cyborg stated.

"I cannot believe he killed friend Aqualad." Starfire said

"Hey I thought we all hated him." Beast Boy said. The others just glared at him.

"Apprentices let's go. Terra finish it."

"Raven where are you going?" Cyborg shouted.

Raven turned around showing them her mask before following the others. As they raced out of the hideout Terra stopped and focused on the ceiling.

"AAHHHHHHH" she shouted as she made the ceiling collapse.

"We won" shouted Whatzizname.

"Idiot." Stated Robin. "We simply won the battle. The war is still to come."

Its six against three. What are the Titans going to do? Raven has not completely been turned yet, but she knows Robin is right about what the Titans and people in general feel towards her. Read and review.

Until next time.

Dragon. Out.


	5. Planning

What are the Titans going to do? What does Robin have in store for them? Read to find out. Thanks to all my readers. Keep reviewing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Planning

Robin and his team were walking through the woods. Robin and Raven were walking ahead. Terra, Rose and Jo were lagging behind to give them some privacy. Whatzizname's had run up to them, been barked at and was now sulking at the back of the group.

"Where are we going?" asked Raven.

"I found this huge cave in a mountain that I have filled with equipment. It's going to be our new hideout." Replied Robin. "Its big enough for all of us to have rooms, training rooms, kitchens and what not."

She nodded. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I love you." He stated placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too." She replied. "What are we going to do after that?"

"First we are going to attack the H.I.V.E. It'll be a piece of cake to get them under our control. All we have to do is get rid of Brother Blood and the students will bow to us."

"You've really thought this through." She commented.

"Well I had a lot of time." He stated.

"Who are they?" she asked indicating towards the others.

"The one that looks like me is my twin sister, Jo. I believe you know Terra. The other girl is Rose. She Slade's daughter and was his apprentice along with me. After I beat Slade she swore loyalty to me. She never was particularly fond of him. The other one is Whatzizname. He was a small time crook who worshipped the ground I stepped on so I enrolled him." Robin explained.

"Jo, Terra, Rose and what's his name?" Raven asked.

"That's right."

"Oookay"

They fell into a comfortable silence.

15 minutes later

Robin and the others had reached the hideout. The hideout was amazing. There was a small cave in the mountainside which had a opening in the wall that led to the massive cave. It went deep into the mountain and maybe even underground. Robin had somehow put up lights throughout the entire place. There were different layers which were like different floors in a building. There were even areas that were like different rooms. Robin had put up doors and had constructed a few walls. He had had bedrooms made for each of them. Training-rooms, a kitchen, he had rooms filled with gigantic computers and what not. And as Slade could verify it also had dungeons.

"How did you construct all of this?" Raven asked after he had shown her around and they were both sitting in his room.

"The cave was already here." He replied. "As for everything else. Well lets just say when you can easily beat Slade to a bloody pulp there are a lot of people dying to be your best friend."

"So, Slade is nothing compared to you?"

"Absolutely nothing." He said smiling.

"Impressive" she stated.

And so the two spent all night talking about anything and everything until they finally fell asleep together in Robin's room.

The next day

Raven woke up the next morning to find an R on the bedside table. She attached it to the clasp of her cloak. She walked to the kitchen to find everyone assembled.

"Everyone has their reports ready hopefully."

"Yes Master" the others replied.

"Good" he turned around to look at Raven.

He smiled. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah"

He gently leaned down and kissed her. The others walked out of the room to give them some privacy. They went into one of the rooms they had decided to use as a sort of conference room. They sat down at a long table in the room. Raven and Robin came in a little while later. Robin seated himself at the head of the table and Raven sat beside him.

"Terra, Rose, Whatsyourname report." Robin said.

"Master my name is……"

"Rose report first."

"Well, Master, just as you ordered, I kept watch on the H.I.V.E all day long. I discovered that there are people moving around outside most of the day, but during the night there aren't many people. Just a few guards. Easily taken care of."

"Good, well done Rose. Terra?"

"Brother Blood stays in the office late into the night sometimes until midnight. The office is on the top floor so we can get in from the roof."

"Well done Terra."

"Thank-you Master."

"Whatsyourname?"

"Master we can enter through the southern end. Not much security there. And we can make our way to the building from there."

"Is that all?" Robin asked.

"Yes Master." Whatzizname replied.

"Well I suppose that will do. Alright we attack tonight. Understand?"

"Understood." They all replied.

"Good. Now I want everyone to get a few hours of training down." Robin said standing up and walking out of the room.

The apprentices went to one of the training rooms, but Raven followed Robin. They went to his room.

"You know I wanted you to do some training too." Robin stated.

"What about you?"

"I just need to think for awhile."

"About what?"

"Nothing in particular. Just planning ahead."

"Hmmm"

They sat in silence for a while before Raven spoke.

"What color are they?" she asked.

"I wondered how long it would be before you asked." Robin stated smiling. He put his hand on the edge of his mask and gently pulled it off. Raven gasped. His eyes were the lightest blue imaginable and Raven felt she could get lost in them forever. Across his right eye was the X shaped scar.

"Their beautiful." She said.

"And the scar." He said quietly.

"I think it makes you look manly. Like you've been to war or something." She said.

He smiled.

"And your name?" she asked after a pause.

"Richard Grayson." He said. "But you can call me Rich or Dick. Whichever you prefer."

He gently kissed her.

There was a pause before Robin spoke.

"Your unsure." He stated.

"What?" she asked.

"Your unsure about this." He said.

"Its just that…"

"Raven you know as well as I do that as soon as they found out what they would have done. They would have christened you a witch and a demon and thrown you into a cell somewhere to rot forever."

She remained quiet for a moment. He placed his hand on her cheek. She placed her hand on his. She shut her eyes.

"You remember what everyone did when they found out. They drove you away. They tried to kill you."

Robin was silent. Then he sensed it. He could sense the darkness filling her soul as her mind was filled with bad memory after bad memory. As she remembered how people had treated her after they found out who she was. She opened her eyes.

"We better get to the training room." She said. "After all we have some Titans to get rid of."

He smiled. "Yeah"

* * *

Well I know not much related to the actual story happened, but I made it more to focus on Robin and Raven's relationship and Raven turning completely. The next chapters about the attack on the H.I.V.E. and the Titans reaction to everything that's happened.

Until next time.

Dragon. Out.


	6. The Second Battle

Sixth chapter. Almost there. Read & Review. Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I've been absolutely swamped with school work. That plus swim team equals hardly any writing time.

* * *

Silence reigned over the H.I.V.E. There was no one around except for six figures quickly making their way to the main building. They stopped underneath a window.

"Everyone ready?" Robin asked. The others nodded. "Then lets go." He took out the retractable wings and activated the boosters on his feet. They all took off and went up to the window.

Brother Blood entered his room.

"Good afternoon Mr. Blood." Came a voice.

"What…Who's there?"

Just then the lights were all turned on. Brother Blood looked around. Robin was seated in Brother Blood's chair with his legs up on the desk. Raven was seated on the desk inspecting one of Blood's various weapons. Rose was seated by the bookshelf leafing through a book. Terra was on Blood's laptop browsing the internet. Jo had taken the money out of his safe and was currently counting it. Whatzizname was sulking in the corner after being yelled at by Robin for messing around and breaking something. The entire air of the room was far too calm for Blood's liking.

"Who are you people?" asked Brother Blood.

"My name is Robin I believe we meet while I was serving as Slade's apprentice." Robin began. "I believe you also know Raven. That is Slade's daughter and one of my apprentices. That is Terra, another apprentice of mine. And that is Whatzizname."

"What do you want?" Brother Blood asked.

"I want the H.I.V.E." he replied.

"WHAT!" Blood shouted.

"I" he said pointing at himself "want" he made a fist "the H.I.V.E." he pointed at the floor and the walls.

"And how do intend on doing that?" Blood asked.

"Well. You can either hand it over to me and place all the students under my mind control or we can torture you until you give us the information."

"You think you can beat me?"

"I don't think I can, I know I can. And further more I believe Slade can verify that my torture techniques are very very painful"

"You tortured Slade?" Blood asked nervously.

Robin nodded gravely.

"Well prove iiiiii……"

Blood was cut of as Robin crossed the room in the blink of an eye and knocked his legs out from under him. He summoned up a ball of fire and held it close to Blood's throat.

"You were saying?" Robin asked.

"I'll turn them over to you tomor……" Robin growled. "Tonight." Blood said hurriedly. "I'll call them all immediately."

"Good" Robin stated getting up. Blood remained on the floor. "Hurry" Robin growled. Brother Blood scrambled to his feet and raced out the door.

Robin smiled as he sat back down.

**Meanwhile with the Titans**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS." Shouted Cyborg

"I do not understand this at all." Said Starfire

"Understand what?" came a voice.

The three Titans looked up to see Speedy and Bumblebee sitting on the couch.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cyborg asked.

"We both got an emergency call from Robin."

"Robin betrayed us." Said Beast Boy.

"What!"

"He's a criminal now." Cyborg said

"But why'd he call us?" Speedy asked.

"He must have wanted to finish all of us off." Cyborg said sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

"How? What? When? Where?"

"Don't know, don't know, don't know and oh yeah don't know." Cyborg said.

"So what do you know?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well we know he has a pretty strong team." Beastboy said.

"Whose on the team?" Speedy asked. "And where are Raven and Aqualad?"

The three sighed.

"Friend Aqualad is dead." said Starfire sadly.

"WHAT!"

"Robin killed him." Said Beastboy.

"He shot him with a laser. It cut a clear hole right through his chest." Cyborg said.

"What about Raven? Don't tell me she's dead as well." Bumblebee asked nervously.

"No she's still alive." Answered Cyborg sounding even more unhappy then when he had explained about Aqualad's death.

"Then where is she?" Speedy asked.

"Friend Raven is with friend Robin." Said Starfire.

"You mean……?"

"Yeah. She's evil as well." Cyborg confirmed. "She's on his team. Along with some girl who I'm guessing is Robin's twin. He seems to have also found some way to resurrect Terra and turn her against us. He also had some guy dressed up in the red X outfit and some other girl as well."

"And he managed to gather all these people without you all noticing at all?" asked Bumblebee.

The other three nodded.

"What do we do?" asked Speedy.

"We do to them what we would do to any other criminal." Cyborg said.

"We are going to hurt friend Robin and friend Raven and friend Terra?" asked Starfire.

"Star don't you remember what Robin said. He's no longer our friend. He tried to kill us. He did kill one of us. He's a criminal now. I sorry, but we have to take him down." Cyborg said.

"I understand. They are no longer our friends. They are our enemies." Starfire said.

"And we're gonna have to take them down like any other enemy." Said Beastboy.

The others all nodded quietly.

**At the H.I.V.E**

"Students of the H.I.V.E." said Brother Blood. "I am here to announce that from now on I am no longer your master. From now on your master is Robin."

Robin stepped forward smirking. "That's right you lot. I am your new Master. I demand your undying loyalty, respect and obedience. And to show you my power." With that he spun around, pulled out his knife and in one single swift movement slit Blood's throat. He gasped and fell to the floor. Dead. He turned around. Every pair of eyes were wide and watching him. "Does everyone understand?" Every head in the whole place nodded. "Good" With that he turned around and left the room along with Raven. They went to Blood's or rather Robin's study.

"What do we do now?" asked Raven once they were comfortably seated in the room.

"Now we let the Titans know where we are." He said.

"How?" Raven asked.

"You'll see." He stated. He pulled out a communicator. "Apprentices report to my office." He then pulled out a microphone and spoke into it. "Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo report to my office. Now."

Five minutes later Rose, Jo, Terra and Whatzizname entered the room followed by Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth.

"All right you bunch listen up and listen up good. Its time the Titans knew of our presence here. Gizmo, Mammoth and Jinx you are to go on a mission along with an apprentice of mine. Jinx and Terra you are to go free Overload. He's in a disk. Bring the disk to me. Mammoth and Rose are to go free Cinderblock. If he causes any trouble knock him out. Gizmo and Jo are to go free Plasmas. He is in a special cell. Do not wake him. Here are some maps with directions to their cells." He handed them some disks. "Friends in high places." He said as they sent him questioning looks

"The Titans will no doubt try to stop you. You are to beat them, but not kill them. Make sure they realize I am now stationed in the H.I.V.E. Understand?"

"Understood" the six replied.

"Err……Master" said Whatzizname.

"What is it Whatsyourname?" he asked.

"You didn't give me a job." He said

"Oh of course. How could I forget? You have the most important job of all."

Whatzizname's face immediately lit up.

"You have to go to Duncan Donuts and pick up a dozen glazed donuts for me. Oh and while your at it some donut holes as well. Make those sugar ones. You want anything Rae?"

"I like their vanilla ones with sprinkles on top." Raven replied.

"Right. A dozen of those as well." Robin said.

It took every bit of strength the other six had to stop themselves from laughing. Whatzizname looked like he was about to die. He stared at Robin with a 'are you kidding' look. Though as the apprentices all knew Robin never kid and he continued to give Whatzizname a dead serious glare.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get on it." Robin said. They all nodded and left the room. Jinx and Terra to go free Overload, Mammoth and Rose to go free Cinderblock, Gizmo and Jo to go free Plasmas and Whatzizname to go buy Duncan Donuts.

**With the Titans**

"So where do we start to look for him?" Beast Boy asked,

Just then the alarm went off.

"What wrong?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's the H.I.V.E." Cyborg answered. "Jinx is attack the place where Overload is. Mammoth is attacking the area Cinderblock is locked up in. Gizmo is breaking into the lab that holds Plasmas."

"You have got to be kidding me." Speedy said.

"So what do we do?" Beast Boy asked.

"We break into teams and stop them." Cyborg said. "Starfire you take down Jinx. Speedy and Beast Boy take down Mammoth. Bumblebee and I will take down Gizmo."

They all nodded and headed after their different villains.

**Starfire vs. Jinx & Terra**

"All right" said Terra. "According to this map Master gave us the place they are keeping Overload should be right behind this door." They stopped in front of a door that said 'Do not enter'.

"Right now to open it." Jinx said. "Master Terra, knock it down."

"Right" Terra replied as she raised her hands and brought the huge stone door down. The two entered the room. Inside were several guards who all looked up as they entered.

"Halt" the chief shouted.

"Don't want to." Terra replied as she lifted several boulders into the air and Jinx fired up her pink energy.

"Fire" the chief shouted.

Terra chucked a shower of boulders at them. Meanwhile Jinx sent her pink energy waves at them. In the blink of an eye all the guards had been crushed under rocks or knocked unconscious. Terra walked up to the table that had the disk on it. She raised a small rock and attempted to send it towards it. The rock was sliced in two.

"I expected as much." Terra said. "Luckily Master taught us how to hack such things." She walked over to the main computer in the room. Within a few seconds she had hacked the system and shut down all the security in the room.

"Impressive Master Terra." Jinx said.

"Master could have done it faster." She replied as she picked up the disk and put it into one of her pockets. "Now I wonder where the Titans are?"

"Maybe they won't come." Jinx said.

"If Master said they'll come, they'll come." Terra said.

"Do not move." Came a voice behind them.

The two turned around to find Starfire behind them a starbolt in each hand, eyes glowing. Terra smirked.

"Hey there Star." She said. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got places to go, people to see, things to steal."

"You will not escape this time." Starfire said.

"I beg to differ." Terra said.

With that she raised her arms and several huge chucks of stone from the ground raised into the air and shot towards Starfire. She started throwing starbolts at them. Jinx raced off into a dark corner. Terra leapt on a stone block and flew into the air. She continued to throw stones at Starfire. Meanwhile Starfire was so occupied with the stones that she had forgotten about Jinx. Jinx had slowly edged behind Starfire. As soon as she was sure that Starfire was not paying attention to her she leapt forward and sent her pink energy straight at her. Starfire was knocked out of the air. Quickly Terra banged her head with a rock knocking her out.

"Let's go" Terra said.

"Yes Master Terra" Jinx said. With that they both returned to the H.I.V.E.

**Beast Boy & Speedy vs. Mammoth & Rose**

"Lets see Master said that this is the place where they hold Cinderblock." said Rose. She and Mammoth were standing outside a huge building that was Cinderblock's prison. "Right let's go."

"Yes Master Rose" Mammoth said.

The two walked towards the building.

"Mammoth break down the wall." Said Rose.

Mammoth nodded and then started to punch and kick the wall. Soon it had been smashed down. The two stepped into the area.

"Halt. You are both under arrest." Shouted a guard.

"Err…… no we aren't" said Rose. With that Mammoth pounded his fist on the floor causing it to shake and all the guards to fall over.

"Take care of them while I go get Cinderblock." Rose instructed walking towards the main building.

Once she was inside she began walking down the halls. As she expected when the guards heard that she and Mammoth had attacked they had all raced outside. She walked through the maze of halls using the small map that Robin had given them. She located the area that Cinderblock was kept in. she entered the room to find Cinderblock chained up. He looked up at her.

"Good evening." She said. "I've come to offer you a deal." Cinderblock looked at her curiously. "I have been instructed to free you if and only if you agree to from this day forth swear total and undying alliance to my Master, Robin." Cinderblock stared at her. "So. Is it a deal?" she asked. Cinderblock was quiet for a moment before nodding. "Good" she replied.

She then walked forward and used her bare hands to break the chains. Cinderblock stared at her. He had at least a thousand times attempted to break those and here a kid not even half his size had snapped them like twigs. "Come on" Rose instructed. She then turned on her heel and walked out of the building followed by Cinderblock. They reached the outside to find Mammoth had beaten up all the guards and was now standing in front of Beast Boy and Speedy who looked ready to fight.

They looked up at them. There was a one second pause before Rose instructed Mammoth and Cinderblock to attack. The two sped towards the two Titans. Mammoth grabbed hold of Beast Boy who tried transforming into an elephant, but that didn't stop Mammoth who picked him up and flung him across the area towards Rose. Rose simply made a fist and raised it into the air. A second later Beast Boy's face made contact with the fist and he collapsed on to the floor.

Meanwhile Speedy had tried every arrow he had, but none were effective against Cinderblock. When Speedy ran out of arrows Cinderblock grabbed him and sent him hurtling towards Rose. Once again Rose simply made a fist and raised it into the air. A second later Speedy's face made contact with the fist and he collapsed on top of Beast Boy.

The three then quietly left the area.

**Bumblebee & Cyborg vs. Gizmo & Jo**

"All right, now all we have to do is drug him" said Jo.

She and Gizmo were standing in front of the human form of Plasmas. They had already taken care of the guards. She attached a tube of sedative to the injecting arm near the tube which Plasmas was held in. She went up to the computer and pushed the button. The sedative was injected into the human Plasmas. When the tube was empty she pressed another button and the injection removed itself.

"Blast open that tube" she instructed Gizmo.

"Stop right there" came a voice. They turned around to find standing at the door were Cyborg and Bumblebee. Jo smirked. She summoned two fireballs and Gizmo took out his spider legs from his backpack.

Cyborg leapt at Gizmo and Bumblebee leapt at Jo. Jo leapt into the air and somersaulted over her. As she was doing so she released her fireballs and they hit Bumblebee in the back. She fell on to the floor. Jo instantly sent a kick straight to her head burying it into the ground. Cyborg was distracted from Gizmo for about a millisecond and that was enough time for Gizmo to attach a device on him that electrocuted him. Cyborg collapsed to the floor. Jo then smashed the tube holding Plasmas with a fireball. She lifted him up and left the room followed by Gizmo.

**Later that night with the Titans**

"I can't believe we all got our ashes kicked." Shouted Beast Boy.

"But why were Robin's apprentices with the H.I.V.E. members?" Bumblebee asked.

"Because Robin must have taken over the H.I.V.E." answered Cyborg.

"So what do we do now?" Starfire asked.

"We attack the H.I.V.E." Speedy said. "And take Robin down."

"I agree." Bumblebee said.

"I agree as well." Said Starfire.

"Me two." Cyborg said.

"Me three." Beast Boy finished.

"When do we attack?" Speedy asked.

"Tonight." Cyborg replied.

Unknown to the five Titans they were being watched. Robin smirked as he watched the Titans on a screen hooked up to one of the various cameras he had set up. Raven walked into the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I set up video cameras throughout the tower. It seems the Titans intend on attacking us tonight. The fools." He answered.

"So this time we finish them?" she asked.

"This time we finish them." He confirmed. He then produced two boxes of donuts and a packet of donut holes. "Donut?" he said offering her them. She smiled and took one while he took one as well.

"What now?" she asked. "Now we wait for my apprentices to return.

"Master we have returned" Three voices said.

"Right. Did you put Cinderblock and Plasmas where I ordered you to?"

Rose and Jo nodded

"Good." He said. "Terra do you have the disk?"

"Yes Master." Terra said handing over Overload's disk.

"Good" he said. He pulled out a communicator. "Whatsyourname get in here."

A few minutes later Whatzizname entered the room.

"All right listen up. The Titans are going to attack the H.I.V.E. This time we finish them once and for all. Whatsyourname you are to inform all the students. Terra you and a few of them are to wait by the southern end where we came in and see if they attack from there. They will probably attack from the main entrance knowing them. So Jo and Rose you two are to take some students and stay by the main entrance. Whatsyourname you are to be posted in the main assembly room with some students. The remaining students are to patrol the halls. And Raven and I will stay in my office. You are to stay at your posts until all the Titans are spotted. If you sight one you are to tell the others. When all are located move to the nearest Titan sighting."

They all nodded. They turned to leave.

"Oh and bring them to me alive." Robin finished.

"Yes Master" they replied.

Robin smirked. He turned of the monitor he was watching the Titans on.

"Don't I get to fight them?" Raven asked.

"You will Raven. Just wait a few more hours." He said. "Now to fix up Overload." He stood up and headed to his desk where he had already set up different gadgets and what not.

"You can do that?" Raven asked.

"My dear Raven. Its not what can I do, its what can't I do." He said as he began to work on the disk. After about twenty minutes he moved back and the disk purred to life. Then Overload emerged.

"Hello there. My name is Robin and this is Raven. I am your new Master. You are to do as I command no matter how stupid it may be. And if you don't I will be forced to do this." With that he produced a remote from his pocket and pushed a button. Immediately Overload was pulled back into his disk. He pushed another button and Overload reappeared. "Understand?" Overload nodded quickly. "Good" he pulled out a communicator. "Whatsyourname bring Cinderblock and Plasmas in here." He ordered.

Whatzizname entered the room a few minutes later followed by Cinderblock who was carrying the still sedated body of Plasmas.

"Cinderblock according to Rose you have agreed to my terms. Correct?" he asked. Cinderblock nodded. "Good" he said. He then walked over to his desk. He picked up two injections.

"What's in those?" Raven asked.

"One has microbes that will allow me to turn Plasmas on and off. The other will wear off the sedative." Replied Robin. He first injected Plasmas with the microbes then with the anti sedative. The human Plasmas awoke. He stared at them for a few seconds before he transformed into Plasmas. He stared at Robin. "I am your new Master. You are to do as I command. If you don't" Robin formed a ball of fire in his hand. "I will be forced to bake you alive. Deal?" Plasmas nodded. "Good. You may all leave now."

As soon as the four had left the room Robin sat on a couch in the room. Raven sat down beside him and leaned against him. Robin wrapped an arm around her and lovingly kissed her forehead.

**That night**

The Titans moved towards the main entrance of the H.I.V.E.

"Okay the coast is clear." Cyborg said. "Let's go."

No sooner had they entered the premises then the gates slammed shut. They spun around and saw Rose standing on top of it along with a few students. There was a sound behind them and they turned around and saw Jo with some more students.

"Well lookie what we found." Jo said.

"You guys get inside." Beast Boy whispered. "I'll take care of them." With that he transformed into a gigantic tyrannosaurus.

The remaining Titans ran towards the building.

**Meanwhile in Robin's study**

Robin was monitoring the different halls and rooms and the grounds.

"Terra all the Titans attacked through the main entrance. Get to the building. Leave the students there to be on the safe side." Robin said through the communicator.

"Yes Master." Terra replied heading towards the main building.

**Back to Jo and Rose**

Jo, Rose and the students leapt at Beast Boy. He roared and thrashed his tail and claws at them. Jo sent several fireballs at him, gut they were ineffective. Rose was shooting at him with various lasers while barking out orders at the students, who were using their various powers.

"Nothing's working." Rose shouted.

"Strength isn't working." Said Jo. "So we'll have to use intellect."

She shut her eyes and was quiet for a moment before she raced to Beast Boy's back, leapt on to his tail, ran up it to his head and shot two fireballs straight at his eyes. Beast Boy roared in pain. He started to shake his head. Jo leapt off his head and summoned as much power as she could and let out a powerful beam of fire at him. Beast Boy roared again and transformed back into Beast Boy at the same time that Jo fell to her knees panting. Rose raced forward and strapped a collar to his neck. It was the same kind that that alien had used on him. She then raced over to Jo.

"Are you okay?" she asked her.

"Yeah. Come on. We have to get the others." Jo replied standing up. "You" she barked at one of the students. "Get him to the cell." The student nodded. "Come on." She and Rose headed towards the building with the remaining students.

**Inside the main building**

The four remaining Titans stumbled into the building to be greeted by Terra.

"Hi" she said waving at them. With that she summoned numerous rocks and boulders.

"Guys go." Speedy said. "I'll handle this." The others ran for it while Speedy took out an arrow.

"Big mistake." Terra stated. She flung a boulder at him. He let his arrow fly, it made contact with the boulder and it exploded.

"Cute" she said. With that she send several boulders at him. Speedy dodged at shot at them. Finally she stopped toying with him and sent a boulder at him. Speedy shot at it with an arrow, but Terra moved the boulder to the right and making it curve and go through his bow. He gasped. He looked up and Terra hurled a boulder at him.

"Oh shit." He said before it made contact with him.

**Meanwhile with the three remaining Titans**

Cyborg, Bumblebee and Starfire stumbled into the main assembly room. They gasped as they saw Whatzizname and who knows how many students waiting for them.

"Cyborg" Bumblebee said. "Go take down Robin. Me and Star will take care of these guys." Cyborg nodded before running off.

Before the two girls could even turn around Whatzizname threw two bombs towards them. The bombs blew up and they were bashed into the wall. He leapt at Starfire and began kicking her further into the wall. Bumblebee raced at him, but was intercepted by Mammoth who grabbed her and flung her into the wall. Whatzizname leapt off Starfire and used an X to tie her up. He then did the same to Bumblebee.

**Meanwhile with Cyborg**

"Hello there Cyborg" came a monotone voice.

"Raven" said Cyborg.

"That's right." She said before he was enclosed in darkness and smashed into the wall. Several times. She let him fall to the floor. She summoned several rocks from the floor and hit him with them. She summoned several knick knacks that were lying around and hit him with them as well. Slowly Cyborg's vision blurred and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Well that's all for now. Read and Review. I'll update soon.

Until then.

Dragon. Out.


	7. The Final Battle

Major fight scene coming up. Robin vs. the Titans. Read & Review.

* * *

"Ohhh" Cyborg moaned as he opened his eyes. He looked around. He was chained up in a cell. All the other Titans were also chained up and were waking up.

"Everyone okay?" he asked. They all nodded.

"You know what." Bumblebee began. "I'm a little too okay."

"That's because I had you all repaired, healed and you weapons restocked." Came Robin's cool, calm and confident voice.

"Why?" asked Speedy.

"I have an offer for you." Robin stated.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Join me." Robin asked.

"NO" they all shouted.

"I haven't finished." He snarled. "Join me and live. Don't join me and I will kill you."

"Or rather you'll have your apprentices kill us." Cyborg challenged.

Robin's eyes narrowed. He pulled out his communicator. "Release them." He barked. The chains holding the Titans released them. "Come on Titans. Show me what you got."

"Titans attack at the same time." Cyborg shouted activating his cannon. Speedy pulled out some arrows. Starfire created some starbolts. Beast Boy morphed into a lion. Robin gave his infamous smirk. He took out his retractable wings and activated the boosters on his shoes.

Beast Boy pounced at him, but Robin took off into the air. As Beast Boy stopped in the spot Robin had stood a moment go Robin did a spin in mid air, pulled out his bo-staff and smashed it into Beast Boy's back with a force possibly strong enough to smash a truck in half. He then zoomed into the air. Cyborg shot at him and Starfire shot starbolts at him. He turned on his side and zoomed through the tiny gap between the two rays. He went straight towards Bumblebee. He grabbed her hands and smashed her, not into, but through a wall. He tossed her over his shoulder, keeping a hold on her and then brought her back over his shoulder and smashed her down against the hard concrete floor. He then blasted higher into the air and came down burying his powerful feet into her stomach.

The Titans raced into the room that Robin had just smashed a hole into. It was a cell just like the one they were in. Robin waved at them. He had put away his wings and boosters. He raced at them. Speedy let his arrows fly. Robin grabbed each arrow as it came near him and snapped it in his hand. Starfire shot several starbolts at him. Robin shot fireballs at the starbolts and they exploded causing the three to be sent flying back.

Cyborg was the first to get to his feet. Robin created a gigantic fireball and threw it at him. Cyborg smashed into a wall. Robin raced forward. He ran up the wall and as he reached Cyborg did another mid air spin and came smashing down with such force he smashed open Cyborg's robotic chest. Cyborg screamed in agony. Robin took out one of his guns and powered it up.

"Good bye Cyborg." Robin said as he shot at Cyborg's head. Cyborg screamed and when the smoke cleared there was a huge hole in Cyborg's head and he was dead.

"MURDERER!" screamed Beast Boy who had managed to get up. He morphed into an elephant and charged at him. Robin leapt into the air and landed on Beast Boy's back. Robin pulled out a gadget that he attached to Beast Boy's back. He then leapt off Beast Boy's back and activated the gadget. Electricity went through Beast Boy's body and he screamed out load.

"Hey leave him alone." Speedy screamed as he fired arrows at Robin from behind. Robin leapt all the way across the room and landed behind Speedy. The arrows kept going and hit Beast Boy who screamed loud enough to wake the dead. Robin kicked Speedy and continued to move his legs forward and backward until he smashed Speedy into the wall. He pushed off against him and leapt to where Beast Boy was lying in human form. He pulled out his infamous dagger and stabbed him in the heart. Then he leapt back towards Speedy and fiercely slashed his throat. He fell to the floor. Dead.

"NO!" screamed Starfire who had just come round in time to see Speedy and Beast Boy's demise. He smirked. He raced at her and shot several fireballs at her. She tried dodging them, but he was too fast and for everyone one she dodged was hit by about five others. Finally she was too weak to dodge. Robin grabbed her and threw her into the cell that Bumblebee was still lying in. he pulled out his bo-staff and brought it down on her back. Bumblebee had by now managed to get to her feet and charged at Robin so silently that an ant wouldn't hear, but when she was an inch away Robin brought his bo-staff to the side smashing it into her already badly hurt stomach. She screamed and was thrown back.

He smirked and stepped back waiting for them to get together. Now he was just toying with them. The two girls shakily got to their feet. They both charged at him. They both decided to use physical combat instead of using their powers. He easily blocked both their attacks at the same time. After a while he leapt into the air and kicked them both at the same time smashing them into the wall.

"Good bye you two." He said. He pulled out his bo-staff and unclipped two blades that were on either side of the bo-staff and in one single motion slit both their throats at the same time. Raven and the apprentices entered the room.

"Now we've won the war." He stated.

* * *

Just the epilogue left. Review.

Until the epilogue

Dragon. Out.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Darkness. That's what the world was. Robin's world that is. After the death of the Titans Robin and his team had gone from city to city spreading nothing but death and devastation. The first thing they did after taking over Jump City was attack Batman and take over his fortune. Next they took over Gotham. Then they attacked the Justice League. After that they attacked Washington and took over that. From there they traveled across continents. They soon controlled the whole world.

Robin stood on the balcony of his newly constructed palace. Raven came up behind him. He smiled at her. Ha wrapped an arm around her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"So how's my queen?" he asked.

"Alright."

"What do you think of our kingdom?"

"Its okay."

"Just okay? What do I have to do to impress you."

"Don't worry. You already have."

He chuckled. Just than the apprentices entered the balcony.

"You wanted to see us Master?"

"Yes. I just wanted to tell you all well done. That was quite impressive. Even you did well Whatsyourname!" Robin said

"I've been meaning to ask" Raven suddenly said. "What is your name?"

"What is my name? What is my name? After ages of being referred to as Whatzizname and Whatsyourname now you want to know my name? Well tell you what. I'm not telling you my name." He said. _Ha. Now they'll all get curious and continue to ask me my name and beg me to tell them. I'm important. _He thought.

"Okay" they all said.

Whatzizname's once more looked like he was going to die.

"Oh and by the way. That was a unrespectful tone." Robin said his voice turning hard and cold. Whatzizname gulped and raced out of the balcony followed by a fireball. Subsequently the others could hear the chant "My hair is on fire! My hair is on fire!"

The other three apprentices left the balcony.

Robin turned towards Raven and wrapped his arms around her.

"Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you get the feeling we've forgotten something?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Oh"

Meanwhile in Robin's original lair

"SOMEONE LET ME OUT OF HERE! I HAVEN'T HAD PROPER FOOD IN A MONTH! I HAVE HAD TO EAT RATS! HELP! HELP! HELP!" Slade screamed.

Back to Robin's palace

"I love you Raven."

"I love you to Robin."

He gently kissed her on the lips.

"Life is perfect" they both thought at the same time.

* * *

Well that's Darkness.Keep an eye out for my latest fics.

Well until we meet again.

Dragon. Out.


End file.
